Multiplexers are provided in Radio Frequency (RF) front end circuitry in order to route RF signal through the front end circuitry to the appropriate circuit component. For example, multiplexers may be utilized to route RF signals from different transceiver chains to an antenna or from the antenna to the designated transceiver chain. Some multiplexing circuitry uses filtering to route RF signals within different RF communication bands to the appropriate circuit components provided by the RF front end circuitry. Unfortunately, paths within the multiplexer having filtering components for a particular RF communication band that pass RF signals within a particular RF communication band can load the other paths provided by the multiplexing circuitry. One solution to this problem, which is only partially worked, is to provide additional filtering components within each path that block the RF communication bands of the other paths for the other RF communication bands provided by the multiplexer. Not only has this approach only had partial success, but as the number of paths and the number of different RF communication bands that can be handled by the multiplexer increases, so does the number of filtering components required to filter out noise and prevent insertion losses from the other paths. In other words, as the number of paths for different RF frequency bands grows, each path should include filtering components (e.g., notch filters) for every other path provided by the multiplexer. Accordingly, as the degree of multiplexing increases with the multiplexer, so does the amount of filtering components required by each path in order to prevent or at least reduce insertion losses and noise from the other paths. Thus what is needed is a more efficient technique for reducing insertion losses and blocking noise in paths for different RF communication bands within the multiplexer.